Busted
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay get busted


BUSTED

A/N: Just another story of how Janeway and Chakotay get busted by the crew.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Voyager characters.

Kathryn Janeway was happy to have a chance to relax. A week ago they were attack with no warning from a race they had never encountered before. Luckily there was no death among her crew but there was a lot of injuries. Among them there was Chakotay and B'Elanna. Both had sustained large cuts and bruises. Luckily the doctor was able to take care of all the injured.

She was leaning back on her chair enjoying a warm, fresh cup of coffee when her door chime announced a visitor.  
"Enter"  
She smiled as Chakotay walked in. "Hey. How are you feeling"  
"Good. Doctor fixed me all up"  
Kathryn smiled while making her way around her desk to stand next to him.  
She slowly lifted her hand to trace his tattoo. She always loved looking into his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes.

Chakotay smiled and leaned in closer. Softly placing his lips on hers. Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He loved the feel of her lips on his. Reluctantly Chakotay pulled away but still kept his arms wrapped around her.  
"I just came to tell you that the Doctor has ordered me to rest tonight. I think if he could he would have kept me in sickbay but unfortunately all the bio beds are full. I'm suppose to be in my quarters as we speak."

Kathryn gave a weak little smile and made her way towards her view port. While watching the stars rush passed she could feel Chakotay stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.  
"What's wrong"  
"I just realised how lucky we were. Things could have turned out a lot worse. I…I could have lost you"  
Chakotay gave a small smile and hugged her closer to him.  
"No matter what happens from now on you could never loose me"  
He slowly turned her around in his arms. He softly placed his hand on her chest where he could feel her heart beating under his hand.  
"I will always here."

Kathryn smiled and pulled his head down to kiss him with all the love she felt for him.  
"One thing I hate is not being able to share our happiness. I wish we could just tell everyone"  
"I told you I am more then happy announcing it over the comm to the entire ship"  
"I just want to make sure this works"  
"You have doubts about us"  
Kathryn was shocked at his question and could even swear she saw hurt in his eyes.

"No not at all. I love you. I love the fact that we finally admitted our feelings. I'm just unsure of how the crew will feel about. I don't want them to think that I am putting my life ahead of theirs or that of our mission to get home."

Chakotay nodded his head and smiled as he leaned his head down and gave her a passionate kiss. "So seeing as you've been ordered to your room for the night do you think the doctor will object if I come and check up on you at the end of my shift"  
Chakotay gave an evil little smile.  
"Not at all, I will be the best behaved patient you have ever had"  
Kathryn smiled as she pulled her arms around him tighter and rested her head on his chest.  
"I'll have to go before I get in trouble with the doctor."

Kathryn made her way towards her quarters but stopped in front of Chakotay's as soon as the hallway was deserted. She quickly pressed the chime button and waited for him to let her in. Luckily it didn't take to long and she was in the door before any crew members saw her entering.

It wasn't unusual for her to be in her First Officers quarters but the crew might find it suspicious at this late hour especially after the fact that Chakotay was injured and suppose to be resting. "I was starting to think you were not coming anymore"  
Kathryn smiled as she walked towards him and threw her arms around his neck.  
"Like there would be any chance of me staying away from you"  
Chakotay laughed as he started trailing kisses along her neck.

"Now, now Commander don't start something you can't finish"  
"Who said anything about not finishing"  
Kathryn pulled away a little so she could look deep into his eyes.  
Chakotay stopped with his jokes as soon as he saw the seriousness in her eyes.  
"Kathryn, what's wrong?"

"I almost lost you today"  
"It's going to take a lot more then a few bumps and bruises to get rid of me"  
"Chakotay I am being serious. That so called bump knocked you unconscious not to mention you flat lined while the doctor was scanning you"  
"I had asked the doctor not to tell you that."

"I am the Captain, he has to tell me everything, not to mention he had to put it in his report"  
"Fine, but I am alright now. All healed"  
"I don't know what I would have done if the situation worked out differently"  
Kathryn moved away from Chakotay and turned so her back was towards him.

"I don't think I would survive it if I was to lose you"  
"The same goes for me, but I would rather it be that we have memories of our time together then none at all"  
Kathryn turned to face him as he walked closer and took her back in his arms.

"If something ever were to happen to me I would want you to know that I love you more then anything and only want happiness for you"  
"I love you more then anyone I have ever been with"  
Chakotay smiled as he leaned in and placed soft kisses along her neck and up to her soft lips.

"Aren't you going to stay for breakfast"  
Before Kathryn could answer Chakotay grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against his chest. Kathryn could only laugh. She was just about to put on her uniform jacket when he had grabbed her so she dropped it to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer as he leaned in and kissed her.

"You know commander unlike you who has the day off I actually have to work today and make an appearance on the bridge"  
"You are the Captain, you could always call in sick"  
Kathryn gave a little laugh as she gave Chakotay a smile.  
"The moment I call in sick is the moment the doctor shows up and most likely will be expecting to find me in my own quarters and not yours"  
"Good point."

Chakotay started placing soft kisses along her neck again as she tried to escape his grasp. "I have to go to work"  
"I don't think I can last that long without a kiss from you"  
Kathryn laughed as she grabbed her jacket and started moving towards the door.  
Chakotay was a step quicker and grabbed her in his arms again. Kathryn placed her hands on his bare chest as he was only wearing his sleeping trousers.

He leaned in closer and started kissing her passionately. Kathryn could resist. She never could when it came to Chakotay's kisses. Kathryn was still moving towards the door with Chakotay following. She was still wrapped tightly in his arms as they moved closer and closer to the door. They were still locked in a passionate kiss as the door suddenly opened.  
They had reached the censors without even realising it.

"What the hell"  
"Way to go old man"  
Kathryn and Chakotay quickly pulled away. Standing in front of them was Tom, B'Elanna and Harry. Kathryn wasn't sure if they looked more nervous or if Harry did. Tom and B'Elanna were grinning from ear to ear.  
"We ummm…we"  
Chakotay looked at Kathryn and she looked just as shocked as he did. Both were speechless and unsure of what to say.

Tom moved a little closer and smiled.  
"Way to go. So how long as this been going on"  
"Tom"  
Harry was totally shocked at what was happening but even more worried that Tom was going to get them kicked into the brig.  
"It is about bloody time you two"  
B'Elanne laughed as she grabbed Tom and Harry by the arm and pulled them into direction of the bridge.  
"I guess our little secret is out now"  
"That is if they say anything to the other crew members. Ether way I am not the one who as to deal with them today. Enjoy work"  
Chakotay gave Kathryn a quick kiss as he gently pushed her out the door and could only laugh as he saw the look on her face as the door closed.

Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
